Talk:Jack Ryder (New Earth)
Split? Do we need separate pages for Jack Ryder and the Creeper entity? They've been proven to be separate characters, ala Etrigan, most recently in Reign in Hell. Thoughts? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:34, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::Don't know a whole heckuva lot about the Creeper, but if they're separate entities now, then yeah, we should probably split the pages. Kinda like what we did for Aztar (New Earth) and James Corrigan I (New Earth). Man, these gestalt characters are a pain, aren't they? --Brian Kurtz 15:53, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I'm just glad I've never gotten wrapped up in the Dr. Fate stuff. I'll upload a picture of the Creeper separate from Jack Ryder, and vice versa as soon as I find my copy of . :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:58, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :I miss the permanently-on-drugs origin told right after COIE. The Paradox 23:47, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Haha, I missed this. What? ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:16, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :One of the elements of his post-COIE origin is that he was implanted with a device that transforms him between two forms; one, the abrasive reporter Jack Ryder and the other, Jack Ryder in a Holloween costume and jacked up on an experimental drug (if I recall correctly). The drug is what gave him his strength, healing, etc., but it was, well, a pretty powerful hallucinogen as well. Because it was coded into the matrix of the device, it instantly became part of his system the moment it was activated and he became the Creeper. I just loved the fact that we had a superhero who, through no fault of his own, was permanently tripping balls. The Paradox 00:34, 2 October 2008 (UTC) That's one of the best things I've ever heard. I love it. Steve Niles did some pretty cool stuff in his recent miniseries, though. I like that he's like a skitzo version of Vic Sage. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:47, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Categories There are a bunch of weird categories on this page including, Gods | Aliens | Clones | Deities | Undead | Cyborgs | Mutants | Mutates | Zombies | Magicians | Werewolves | Metahumans | Cosmic Beings | Doppelgangers | Gestalt Characters | Gamma Ray Exposure | Time Travelers | Cosmic Ray Exposure | Psionic Entities | Vampires | Human/Alien Hybrid | Super-Soldiers. Only like one or two of these apply to him and he's the only member of several of the others. The problem is, I don't see where they are on the page to remove them and I don't see where they were added in the history. Kyletheobald 17:13, August 15, 2011 (UTC) This edit:Revision as of 21:53, August 2, 2010 by Avenging-X-Bolt added all those strange categories.--1966batfan 17:53, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Earth-One So I've just finished reading Ditko's Beware the Creeper and other appearances. The original Creeper is different enough from the post-Crisis versions to warrant his own page, I feel. The New Earth page is a little confusing noting three different origins. The powers/abilities only reflect the most recent retcon, and as Mr. Blonde states up top, the last recon makes Ryder and the Creeper individual entities, whereas the Earth-One version remains Jack Ryder at all times. Any other Creeper fans want to weigh in on this? Arise Etrigan (talk) 12:29, December 10, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not super-familiar with the differences here but I just recently split Ragman for similar reasons. I would say it's probably ok to split this one. Kyletheobald (talk) 16:44, December 10, 2016 (UTC)